


Who Is In Control 控制权

by DisneySucks (Alucard1771)



Series: 【SW7: TFA-Kylux&Others-垃圾船相关-译文集】 [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Top!hux, 原力当催情剂效果杠杠的, 原片里的缺失场景
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alucard1771/pseuds/DisneySucks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>梗概：<br/>“不许在最高领袖面前侮辱我。”Kylo Ren咆哮着把Hux摁在冰冷的墙上，走廊里空无一人。<br/>“前提是你能驾驭自己的力量。”Hux反唇相讥。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Is In Control 控制权

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [who is in control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559790) by [serenfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenfire/pseuds/serenfire). 



> 作者前言：  
> 好笑的是：这篇Kylux我写到2k发现毫不带感。于是省了废话直入主题，毕竟我只想看他们啪啪。于是我顺利写完了。  
> 那么，请食用。

 

—

 

  “不许在最高领袖面前侮辱我。”Kylo Ren咆哮着把Hux摁在冰冷的墙上，走廊里空无一人。

 

  “前提是你能驾驭自己的力量。”Hux反唇相讥。他竭力不显得畏惧，却不由自主倒吸一口冷气。意识从未如此清晰：皮革包裹的双手扣住他的肩膀，狠狠摔在墙上。盛怒中对方站在他面前，终于 _现出真容_ 。

 

  Kylo Ren的样子完全不符合Hux的想象。Hux忍不住仔细打量对方：他有着苍白的皮肤，和怒容格格不入的、大而青涩的眼睛，还有一头卷发，发梢轻扫肩头。

 

  “所以面罩*下你长这样？”Hux无视了把他钉在墙上的怒气。他伸手，几乎是带着鄙夷地把Kylo的头发朝后拨——那些古怪的头发。够专注的话，他几乎可以忘掉Kylo正压制着他，火冒三丈，杀气腾腾。

 

  Kylo因为这触碰畏缩了，他突然后退，Hux在地上摔成一团。

 

  他挣扎着爬起来时Kylo转身要走。“你不能就这么 _离开_ 。”

 

  “我不能？我们还有任务在身。”

 

  “不。”Hux一口回绝。他意识到自己无比渴望记住对方的脸，他跑着追上Kylo，抓住对方的肩，“只有我任务在身。你只是来这里协助我的，所以， _按我说的做_ 。”

 

  Kylo转身面对Hux，无聊地探知着Hux的思想。空气中弥漫的原力简直令人愉快，Kylo在空中挥舞的手作势一掐，随后紧紧捏成拳头，绝望和愧疚的味道随之而来。

 

  “该死的，别-碰-我。”Kylo一字一顿地宣布，随后垂下双手。原力却愈发燥热起来，“如果没有现在的头衔，你早就死透了。”

 

  “好，那我们就谈谈这个。”Hux叠起手臂。他并不怕Kylo Ren，“你总是在 _我的_ 员工和设备上发泄怒火，你得改掉这个习惯。我知道那个拾荒女孩儿用她未知的原力操纵能力胜过了你。以此推断，她可能是个天行者。”

 

  Kylo更愤怒了，开始吼叫着捶打Hux脑袋边上的墙面。Hux甚至没眨一下眼睛。

 

  “别 _他妈的_ 和我提天行者，”Kylo怒吼，声音低沉，带着恐吓。原力开始刺激Hux，但他训练有素的心理帮他挡住了干扰。

 

“好，”Hux立刻回答，“这不重要。重要的是你需要自控。”

 

  “不然呢？”Kylo挑衅道，随时等着给Hux个下马威。他的姿势充满着侵略性和支配欲，竖满了愤怒和尖刺。

 

  “不然就会丢掉我们的版图。”Hux刻意保持着平静，“如果你管不好自己的破事，我们建立的一切会前功尽弃。你 _想_ 让弑星者基地被毁吗，Ren？”

 

  Kylo Ren皱起了眉头，片刻间Hux一阵窃喜，因为他 _终于_ 知道对方发火时是什么样的了：面罩后头不只有沉默，他生气的时候会咬住嘴唇，搓揉脖子上的血管，飞快地眨眼睛。“当然不。”

 

  “那就 _别_ 在每次遭遇挫折的时候爆发。这么做只对反抗军有好处。”Hux进一步入侵着Kylo的私人领地，甚至没抬高他的声音。保持过激的愤怒姿态和他飞船首领的身份不符，但走廊依旧空荡荡的，所以Hux无所谓。

 

  Kylo Ren笑了。“将军，”他说道，曾被变声器扭曲的声音此刻圆滑而充满魅力，“我不知道你对此这么介意。”

 

  “你当然知道。”Hux因为这意料之外的反应而退了一步，后背贴住了墙。“你只是不在乎，因为你 _无法_ 自控。”

 

  “自控？”一抹微笑爬上Kylo的嘴唇，他把手放在Hux头的两边，倾身靠近对方。

 

  Hux一动不动，或者不知该 _如何_ 动。他颌部的肌肉抽动了一下。

 

  Kylo大笑起来。“你觉得我无法 _自控_ ？那我现在在干什么，嗯？”

 

  “我认为你无法控制自己的愤怒。”Hux嘶声说着，无视对方的话语。他盯着Kylo Ren的双眼，对方也稳稳地注视着他。Hux记得面见最高领袖的场景，记得发现贾库女孩反抗意念控制后的匆忙闯入，那时他没有立刻意识到身边的人摘下了面罩——直到现在，他意识到了。

 

  Kylo用愤怒压制他，且依然无法控制住自己脾气，Hux却只关心对方头发的动作。

 

  Kylo， _操_ 他的，只是对Hux的回应报以微笑。“是吗？”

 

  “这就是你防止自己在最高领袖那儿惹上麻烦的办法？”Hux无动于衷。

 

  “什么意思？”Kylo的脸离得太近，Hux甚至可以看清对方的睫毛和发际。

 

  “操纵，”Hux从牙缝里挤出一句，“无论你有没有使用原力。比方说，Ren，这对你来说可能是 _头一遭_ ，因为你从来没有对别人露出过你的脸，但这 _不会_ 奏效——不管你想达到什么目的。”

 

  “噢但是将军，我 _恰好_ 如愿抓到了你。”Kylo喃喃地说着，放手落回长袍的间隙。

 

  “我想我得走了，去完成 _我的_ 任务。”Hux抬脚就走，无言地逼着对方让开去路，好让自己过完接下来糟糕透顶的一天。

 

  Kylo没有让步。原力浮在两人头顶，也滚烫沉重地压迫着Hux的神经。严丝合缝的领口让他觉得太热，而其他部位则蠢蠢欲动，那感觉几乎像是Hux在学校曾经服用的药物。但这次不太一样：这是Kylo Ren使的花招，像在 _昭告天下_ 。

 

  Hux眯起眼睛，抱着手臂。“那么，在暗藏动机的时候，你可以控制你的 _愤怒_ 。这不仅让你先前的爆发显得更加拙劣，还让我有了上报你不当行为的理由。”

 

  Kylo放松的笑意一秒变成了懒洋洋的关注，原力攀上了Hux的耳侧。

 

  错误的、侵略性的、令人窒息的热度让Hux无法克制自己的反应。“你 _敢_ 操纵我试试。”他一把攥住Kylo的领子，推开对方。

 

  原力离开了Hux的脑海，余下的感觉仿佛呼吸着雨后清新的空气。Kylo的身体没有动，依然稳稳地站立着。

 

  “别对我指手划脚，”Hux整了整制服，“我是你的 _上级_ 。”

 

  Kylo摇摇头：“这你就错了。事实上，我是独立的合作者，”他说完，上前帮Hux抚平制服上的褶皱。

 

  Hux僵住了。

 

  “所以如果你接受，这不会违背任何友好交往的规则。”Kylo继续说道。

 

  Hux闭上眼，放弃了自己整理的努力，任由Kylo去做，假装自己还有得选择。

 

  可惜Kylo属于不知餍足的那类人。

 

  “毕竟，”他继续说着，灵活的十指抚平Hux的领子又重新折了回去，指尖轻扫过Hux的脖子。

 

  Hux眨了眨眼，看向别处躲避Kylo穿透性的目光。“毕竟 _什么_ ？”

 

  Kylo凑了过来，他才意识到自己刚刚助长了——对方的 _气焰_ ，如果可以这么说的话——Hux的私人空间遭到了入侵。

 

  “毕竟，我了解原力，所以我知道深夜四下无人时，你到底在想谁，想象些什么。你想象着我的样子。不过现在，眼睛的颜色已经不需要猜了，对吗？”

 

  “这是绝对的侵犯隐私，”Hux的指控难掩越来越狂乱的脉搏，胸膛里升起一股和原力完全无关的热度，逼着他说出真相。“而这 _无关紧要_ 。我还得去击溃反抗军。”

 

  “那就对了，”Kylo低语着，贴着Hux的锁骨，手指轻轻地放在Hux的颈侧，所到之处仿佛烧灼一般，糅合着昭然若揭的渴求，却完全不带锁喉的意图。即使Kylo的怒气依然在血管内大肆流窜，现在高高凌驾于怒气之上的，是不加遮掩的 _欲望_ 。

 

  Kylo还在说着什么，给出解释，寻找 _借口_ 。“你的确有任务在身，你也会处理完它，但我的职责是协助你。如此频繁地被渴求于我的欲望所干扰，你要怎么击溃反抗军？”

 

  Hux吞咽了一下，故意拖着时间，Kylo用拇指上下揉弄着他的颈静脉，像在承诺什么，像在渴求。走廊依然空着。

 

  “用我一直以来的方法，”他嘶哑地说着——说着他真实的欲望，说那不是Kylo的臆测——这激励了对方。他感到Kylo另一只戴手套的手滑下他的脊梁，伴随疼痛的 _欲望_ 侵袭冲刷着他的脑海。他感到Kylo的手滑下他的臀部，停栖在他的大腿后侧，伺机环住Hux的腰。

 

  “不能控制你的 _欲求_ ，你要怎么顺利完成任务，将军？”Kylo轻言细语，“毕竟，弑星者基地的命运都依靠着你。”

 

  Hux喉边的那只手依然没动，Hux又吞咽了一下，意识到松松的抓握下Kylo感知得到他的动作。他看向Kylo的长发，一绺绺凌乱着，长到了最适合拉扯的长度。他的双眼仿佛盈满渴求的深穴，奔涌着无节制的欲望。他的双唇因为焦虑的咬痕微微肿胀着，满怀期望地分开，闪亮而红润，承诺着给予更多。

 

  Hux屈服了。

 

  “我们不会在这儿做。”他嘶声说着，起身整理一丝不苟的发型，“ _你_ 也别想在上面。”

 

  Kylo笑了，仿佛忘记了没带面罩，自己的表情一览无余。他的手滑回口袋。“去你那儿还是我这儿？”

 

  “我的房间。”Hux计算着定局者号的空间位置，“更近。”

 

  走廊无人，去Hux房间的电梯也是，只有巡逻的暴风兵们，既不敢看向他俩，也没有察觉空中弥漫的、催情剂似的原力，卷裹着Hux发颤的膝盖和脖颈。两人迅速而仓促地走着，Kylo始终保持着面无表情。

 

  房门前Hux伸手扫描指纹。他唐突地发问：“你从什么时候开始想干我的？”

 

  门开了，Kylo一秒也没浪费，拽着Hux的大腿后侧，让长官的腿环住自己柔韧的腰，把脸埋进Hux的肩窝，用牙和原力解着扣子。

 

  “自从我们第一次认识对方，”Kylo微笑着回答，让Hux坐在自己的空桌子上，两条腿垂下桌沿，背靠着冰冷的墙体。Kylo咬着脱下手套，丢在一旁，用他温热的手来解开Hux的衬衫，慢慢脱去露出对方棱角分明的肩胛。

 

  片刻间Hux移开目光，光裸的胸口接触到房间恒温的空气时他清楚地意识到了自己此刻的所作所为。

 

  Kylo因为Hux的忧郁而皱起了眉。“你的档案上说你对此非常熟练。”

 

  “是的，”Hux承认，但他仅有的经验也只不过是在很久以前，在某个被遗忘的星球上，和一个连名字都没有的人在洗手间交换手淫罢了。“你呢？”他反问。

 

  Kylo又恢复了面无表情。他摇头。“从没。”他承认，“但我们花了太多时间 _废话_ ——”

 

  原力卷土重来，从Kylo的一举一动中流泻出来。他生茧的手指抚上Hux的胸膛，轻轻捏着对方的乳头，Hux张嘴无声的叹息让他笑了起来。

 

  Hux骨节分明的、灵活的手指抓着Kylo的长袍。他偷偷摸摸地、无意识地等待这件事太久，现在机会就摆在眼前，明晃晃的、轻易的、终于不夹杂暴力的机会——

 

  Kylo的长袍飘动着落下，黑色布料被剥离，苍白的、未见日光的皮肤显露出来，袖口和手套的缝隙留下了情绪的晒痕。Hux坚定地拉近Kylo，用大腿夹着Kylo的臀肉，让两人肿胀的阴茎紧贴在一起。

 

  黑布在地上落成一堆，Kylo从当中走出来，轻松脱去内衣，苍白地赤裸着，而Hux的制服才脱到一半。

 

  “对于一个这么喜欢控制的人来说，”Hux看着Kylo充血怒勃的阴茎坚挺地抵着小腹，“你容易受人摆布得令人吃惊。”

 

  Hux伸手抓握着Kylo的臀，让对方光裸的阴茎磨蹭着自己仍然包裹着布料的，专注地看着Kylo发出一声窒息般的破碎声响。

 

  “我 _总是_ 掌控一切—噢—而你说过，你想操我。”

 

  光是听Kylo如此响亮地说出意图，已足够让Hux感到一阵颤栗。“是的，但你在我身上的手告诉我，你并不是不欢迎我这么做。”他喘着粗气。

 

  Kylo收回手，Hux在下方挤压着，衣物的布料擦过两人的性器。Kylo的手搓揉着Hux挺立起来的乳头，抚摸着他颤抖的腹肌，游走在他的颈间。

 

  他们互相抚慰。Hux在沉重的眼睑下看着他，陶醉于Kylo Ren的神情，坦率而暴露，原始而渴望。

 

  Kylo的身躯不像Hux想象的一般布满疤痕，仅有的旧伤也早已痊愈。这也是Kylo力量强大的佐证。

 

  “我们该怎么做？”Kylo低声问道，“毕竟这是你的专长，将军。”

 

  “不怎么想动。”Hux思考着，抵着Kylo的身体听到对方喊自己的军衔又让他感到一阵震颤，“你可以爬上来，”Hux桌子的空间完全能让他躺倒，做工也好到能够承载额外的重量。

 

  最上面一格抽屉里也放着润滑剂，Hux熟门熟路地取了出来。

 

  Kylo的手指陷入Hux的臀肉中，脱去对方的长裤，让Hux终于和他坦诚相见。Kylo揉动Hux内裤下的隆起，让Hux不得不用手臂支撑桌子稳住自己。

 

  “来吧，爬上来。”Hux拽着Kylo的大腿后侧。Kylo抬起膝盖，半跪在桌上俯身在Hux上方，仍然握着Hux的阴茎。

 

  Kylo脱掉Hux的内裤，再度握住对方，上下捋动直到Hux断开眼神接触，仰头抵住墙面，发出低低的呻吟。

 

  Hux抓着Kylo的臀让对方贴近自己，Kylo往前拖着膝盖，直到双腿贴合Hux手臂下的躯体弧度。Kylo就坐在Hux的腿间，继续摩擦着阴茎。

 

  Hux在指间涂上润滑剂，在潮湿的、满是性的气息中刺耳地喘息着，然后把手绕到Kylo身后，悄悄滑入两根手指。

 

  被进入时Kylo爆发出一声大笑，向后摆动着臀部直到Hux的手指完全没入，他几乎和桌面平行地跪着，紧闭着嘴来阻止自己制造细微的声响。

 

  “你可以随意发出声音，”Hux欣赏着Kylo再度咬住下唇——这个杀人狂最纯真的习惯动作。

 

  Kylo Ren终于显露出他最 _人性_ 的一面。

 

  “房间完全隔音。”Hux用另一只手握住Kylo的阴茎，同时用手指操干着对方。“作为第一次，你的反应很敏感。”他观察着，Kylo在他头顶大声喘息着。“之前没有和 _别人_ 做过这个，但也不是一无所知。”Kylo说着，分开双唇让夹杂喘息的低吟溢出胸腔。

 

  Hux在Kylo紧窄的后穴来回移动着手指，润滑剂随之发出淫靡的声响，Kylo配合着向后推挤臀部，抓着Hux的阴茎和肩膀稳住自己。

 

  "再加一根。”Kylo在快感中嘶声说着，Hux挤出更多的润滑剂在指间，再度插入。Kylo把脸埋进Hux的脖子，用牙啃咬着锁骨的突起，压下一声尖叫。

 

  “完全隔音，”Hux提醒他，并在Kylo咬他脖子下方的时候弓起了背。和原力使用者平日的暴力宣泄不同，Kylo在Hux脖子上制造吻痕的行动毫不危险，而原力伴随着快感，抓挠着Hux的肺，催促他的手指，催促他用上更 _有效_ 的东西。

 

  吻痕制造完毕，Kylo拉开Hux在他体内的手指，被手指离开时的色情声响激得一阵颤栗。“我准备好了，”他坚持，“另外，你也没那么大。”

 

  Hux闭上眼，没费心回应。 _Kylo_ _根本不了解最后那个字的意义_ 。他只是润滑好自己的性器，刻意用力地抓着Kylo的臀部直到能留下淤青，看着对方的眼睛，让阴茎没入Kylo的后穴。

 

  “真的？”Hux喘息着感受暴涨的快感，Kylo的肌肉紧紧包裹着他，那人在他上方挺直脊背，发出一声无言的喘息，深深地沉下腰直到臀尖碰到脚踝，“我真的 _没那么大_ ？”

 

  Kylo缓慢而安静地抬腰，完全无视了他，“唔——噢， _操_ 。”

 

  原力狂乱地冲刷着Hux的脑海，失控了。Kylo再度坐下时紧紧抓着Hux的臀部，钉住了他。一股滚烫的饥饿感包围了Hux的大脑。

 

  Kylo恬不知耻地呻吟着，更加用力地沉下身体，Hux回应着他的呻吟，手指插入了对方的长发，慢慢拽着直到Kylo发出回应，低头吻住了Hux。

 

  Hux用另一只手掌按住Kylo的后腰，让他俩在Kylo上下移动时真正地完全肢体交缠。

 

  Hux调整双腿以进入得更深， _就是那里_ 。

 

  他在Kylo口中发出一声嘶哑的呻吟，齿列擦过对方的唇瓣，用鼻子深深地吸了口气。每一次Kylo沉下身体，他都离高潮更近了一步。

 

  Hux伸手去帮Kylo手淫，润滑过的手指一沾上Kylo的阴茎，它颤抖着释放了前液。Hux在Kylo耳边笑着，快速而无情地撸动起来，让频率跟上抽插的节奏。

 

  “你快了吗？”Hux问道。Kylo断开吻，将前额贴在Hux震颤的胸口。

 

  Kylo哼了声表示肯定，依然控制着抽插的节奏稳稳地构建着Hux自己的高潮。他无比希望Kylo可以 _失去_ 控制，动作和声音都是，他贴着Hux的皮肤发出破碎、愉悦的低语。

 

  于是Hux加快了手上的动作，抬身撞击Kylo的臀部，肉体的拍击声和着呻吟合为一体。

 

  “操，”Hux不稳地笑了，操进Kylo的后穴，“我快了。”

 

  “随便你，”Kylo一点也没有慢下动作。

 

  Hux揉捏着Kylo的阴茎头部，又深深套弄到底，破坏着节奏。“你先射。”

 

  Kylo半闭着眼睛看着他。“可以。”他开始拼命撸动Hux的阴茎。

 

  Hux由于快感而呻吟着，几乎忽略了握着Kylo阴茎的手，直到Kylo咬着牙尖叫着，最后一次吞入Hux的阴茎，射在Hux手上。

 

  Hux帮他套弄到最后一刻，精液溅到了他的胸前和桌上，Kylo的神情松弛下来，如释重负地喘息着。

 

  接着，Kylo单手按住Hux的胸口，揉捏对方的臀肉，最后摆动了一次臀部让Hux达到了高潮。

 

  Hux射精时一动不动，只是抓着Kylo呻吟着释放出浊液，直到视线昏沉，直到体内充满了脑内啡和肾上腺素，直到他嘶哑的喘息成为房间里唯一的声音。

 

  Kylo离开桌子，Hux的性器“啵”地滑出他的体内。他拂去Hux乱糟糟挡住脸庞的头发，用滑溜溜的手指疏理着。

 

  “你觉得你现在可以做好本职工作了吗，将军？”Kylo的声音粗糙低沉，“你能控制自己了吗？”

 

  “我想，”Hux思考着弑星者的日程安排，还有房间里的热水，“我需要先洗个澡。一起来吗？”

 

  Kylo轻轻地笑了，像是不记得自己的情绪在Hux面前一览无遗。“当然，将军。”

 

 

 

 

END

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 作者后记；  
> 前半篇凌晨三点写的，后半篇下午三点写的。喜欢的话这是我的汤不热： http://www.tylerjosephsghost.tumblr.com/
> 
> 译者注：  
> 1、其实开罗人戴的是头盔不过作者用的词是mask于是我就翻成了“面罩”。  
> 2、开罗人这么苦大仇深，也有可能他不会经常笑吧2333333


End file.
